


Like a Lunatic

by Skye_Maxwell



Series: Ready to Fall [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Beef Bowl Shop is the place for you, Boxing, Friendship, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Yukari and Junpei fail at life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Maxwell/pseuds/Skye_Maxwell
Summary: What should have been a normal boxing match for Akihiko turns out to be far from normal when his friends unexpectedly show up to cheer him on. Akihiko tries not to get distracted while Minato and Fuuka try to make sure Aigis doesn't shoot anyone. Akihiko discovers that no day can turn out normal in the company of his SEES teammates.





	Like a Lunatic

"This way," Minato said, his hands in his pockets as he led Aigis and Fuuka toward the locker room.

"Do you think Akihiko-senpai will be surprised to see us?" Fuuka asked, an excited little bounce in her step.

Aigis intoned, "When my comrades arrive to assist me in battle, I am always grateful."

"Aigis, we're only going to watch," Minato explained once again. "Akihiko will be the only one fighting."

"I am afraid I do not understand. Has your relationship status with Akihiko-san changed from comrade to enemy?"

"No," Minato sighed. "Our status is the same."

"Then why do you refuse to assist him in the upcoming battle? Is this some sort of training for individual combat?"

"Sure," Minato said shortly, pushing open a door for the girls to go through.

Fuuka giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "Aigis, we told you! It's not a battle; it's a boxing match. It's for sport. Akihiko-senpai is in no real danger."

"Fighting when there is no true danger? That sounds like senseless violence."

Fuuka frowned. "Well, now that I think about it, it kind of is…"

"It makes him stronger," Minato pointed out. "That's a good thing."

"Oh, there he is!" Fuuka said, pointing up ahead.

The three of them paused to watch as Akihiko paced up and down the hallway, his head down as he punched the air and talked to himself enthusiastically.

"It would appear that Akihiko-san has lost his mind," Aigis observed. "Perhaps it was the thought of going into battle alone after being forsaken by his comrades…"

"I've read that many athletes have a very specific ritual they engage in prior to competitions," Fuuka said, before moving her gaze to her shoes. "I don't know, maybe coming back here to surprise Akihiko-senpai before his match wasn't the best idea. I wouldn't want to interrupt-"

Before Fuuka could finish her thought, Minato was striding confidently up the hall toward Akihiko, followed by Aigis.

"Wait, Minato-kun!" Fuuka called, scurrying after her friends.

Akihiko didn't notice them approaching, completely caught up in his pre-match pep talk. Minato walked right up behind him, and when Akihiko spun on his heel and threw a jab at the air, Minato easily caught Akihiko's gloved hand in his fist.

"Minato?" Akihiko said breathlessly.

"Hey," Minato said, watching Akihiko's expression change as the situation sunk in. He couldn't help letting a small smirk cross his face before letting go and putting his hand back in his pocket.

"Aigis? Fuuka?" Akihiko said, slowly lowering his fists and releasing the tension from his fighting stance. "Ha, I probably looked a little crazy just now, huh?"

"No, not at all!" Fuuka assured him.

Aigis said, "According to my data, you were exhibiting characteristics that fall under the category of certifiably insane."

Minato added, "You looked like a lunatic."

"Good to know," Akihiko sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm. "So what are you all doing here?"

"We came to watch you," Minato said matter-of-factly.

"Yes!" Fuuka agreed brightly. "I've always wanted to see one of your matches, Akihiko-senpai! The three of us came together to support you! I hope you don't mind."

Akihiko relaxed visibly. "I don't mind. It's actually been a while since a friend came to one of my matches. Mitsuru came once. She hated it," he said, laughing a bit at the memory.

"Oh, well, I'm sure we won't hate it," Fuuka promised. "We'll be cheering for you from the stands!"

"Heh, you three will make quite the cheering section."

"You know it," Minato said.

Aigis reported, "I too will observe your individual combat training. However, even though our status remains as comrades rather than enemies, I will only support you passively, from a distance. I do not see how simply hoping for your victory will assist you in defeating your opponent, but I will do so anyways."

"Good job," Minato said, patting his best robot friend on the shoulder.

"Uh, thanks, Aigis," Akihiko said, not sure exactly what she was talking about but grateful for the support nonetheless. "Well, it's about time for the match to start…"

"Oh no, I hope we haven't interrupted your focus, Senpai!" Fuuka said apologetically. "I would hate for you to do poorly because of us."

Akihiko shook his head. "Nah, it would take a lot more than that to throw me off my game. But you guys should go find seats now. I'm not worried about this guy beating me, but it's gonna be a battle."

"So it is a battle!" Aigis exclaimed, swiftly raising one of her weaponized arms.

"No, no it's not! It's just an expression," Fuuka said with nervous laughter before pushing Aigis with both hands away from Akihiko. She called over her shoulder, "Good luck, Akihiko-senpai! We'll see you after the match!"

Minato didn't move from his spot, so Akihiko took the opportunity to say, "You could have just said something instead of creeping up behind me like that."

Minato nodded. "I could have."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You seemed pretty in the zone. I wasn't sure you would hear me."

Akihiko gave Minato an exasperated look.

"…and it would have been less fun," Minato added, flashing Akihiko a good-natured smile. "Well, good luck out there."

Then Minato turned away and caught up with the girls, leaving a dumbfounded Akihiko stuck without a decent reply.

Watching Minato retreat, Akihiko said under his breath, "I'll never understand you. Wait… that's what you want, isn't it? Then never mind! I will understand you, just to spite you! We'll see who has the upper hand then." Upon hearing himself, Akihiko groaned. "Man, what am I even talking about? Gotta focus…"

* * *

"I do not understand why he is holding back," Aigis said from beside Minato. "Why has he not summoned his Persona yet? Perhaps he has forgotten to bring his Evoker. Shall I give him mine?"

"Sport. It's a sport," Minato offered, his focus squarely on Akihiko.

On the other side of Minato, Fuuka was sitting on the edge of her seat, both fists clenched in her lap.

Akihiko caught his opponent in the eye, sending him to the mat.

"Yes!" Fuuka yelled, jumping out of her seat.

Several people in the row in front of them turned around to look at Fuuka, and she immediately sat back down.

"Um, I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, not making eye contact with anyone.

Minato chuckled lightly, and Fuuka turned to him with flushed cheeks. However, when she saw his amusement, she laughed it off.

"This is so fun," she whispered.

Akihiko's opponent struggled to his feet after a seven count, and Minato and Fuuka subtly booed him together, joined by Aigis once she figured out that the purpose of their booing was to express their dissatisfaction.

"Boooo," Aigis hummed experimentally. "Wow. I do not know why, but making that noise is oddly satisfying. Boooo."

"That's the spirit," Minato said.

"Yes!" Fuuka agreed. "I think it's more fun if you get into it."

"Get into it?"

"Yes, it seems that engaging in the match and making it personal increases the excitement," Fuuka explained as the bell rang, signaling the end of another round. "We want Akihiko-senpai to win, so when he does well, we get excited, and when his opponent does well, we get upset about it. I know it sounds silly…"

"No, if that is how this is done, then I will 'get into it.' I am willing and ready to engage in this match!"

"Engage mentally," Minato said.

"Right!"

"Not physically," Fuuka reinforced.

"Right!"

"Please don't shoot anyone."

"Right!"

The bell sounded, and Akihiko jumped in with a barrage of body shots, followed by a hit to the jaw, and his opponent was on the mat once again.

"ANNIHILATE HIM!" Aigis yelled overly loudly, jumping up and throwing her arms in the air in a gesture that made it look as if Akihiko had just scored a field goal. Her outburst earned even more stares than Fuuka's had, as well as a puzzled glance from Akihiko.

"Oh no," Fuuka said, standing up and reaching over Minato's head to tug Aigis back into her seat.

As the girls flailed on either side of him, Minato gave Akihiko a thumbs-up, earning a confused smile from his senpai.

"The enemy is rising!" Aigis yelled, pointing toward the ring to where Akihiko's opponent was getting to his feet once again.

Minato gently placed a hand on top of her arm and pushed it down so that she wouldn't accidentally shoot someone.

Akihiko turned his attention back to the ring, just barely ducking out of the way when his opponent came charging at him in what appeared to be a last-ditch effort. A second later, the other guy swung wildly and punched Akihiko right in the temple, making him stumble backwards.

His friends flinched at the impact but then went straight back into cheering when Akihiko got his bearings again and started landing hit after hit. The crowd around them started to go wild too, standing and hollering as Akihiko backed the other guy into a corner.

The three of them stood as well, and Minato suddenly yelled, "Annihilate him!"

"Yeah!" the girls agreed.

After another series of lightning-fast punches, Akihiko delivered a final punishing uppercut that snapped his opponent's head back and made him crumple to the ground.

The crowd's cheers lasted through the referee's ten-second count and the ringing of the bell.

"He did it! He did it!" Fuuka exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"The enemy has been taken down!"

"KO," Minato said evenly, standing between his friends with his hands in his pockets.

The referee grabbed Akihiko's arm and raised it in the air, and Akihiko quickly went from fight mode to a calmer, more normal version of himself. He humbly acknowledged the crowd, taking the time to lift a glove toward his unexpectedly enthusiastic cheering section.

He then looked specifically at Minato, who made a gesture with his head in the direction of the exit. Akihiko nodded and then showed himself out of the ring.

"We're gonna go meet him in the hallway." Minato said, stepping around Aigis to lead the way out of the gym. "Let's go."

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Akihiko told his friends after receiving their barrage of congratulations.

"Of course! We enjoyed it! Right, guys?" Fuuka asked.

"Yes, I did find the battle quite enjoyable," Aigis said, beaming. "Boooo!"

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," Akihiko said, eying Aigis uncertainly as she continued to happily practice her booing.

"But we understand if you don't want us to come again. I think that might have been our fault," Fuuka said apologetically, gesturing to Akihiko's temple, which was red and swelling now.

"No, that's my fault. I shouldn't have let myself get distracted. You guys were really into it, though. It was actually kinda funny."

"Yes! We succeeded at 'getting into it'!" Aigis proclaimed. "And you successfully took down your enemy. I feel like… celebrating."

"That's a great idea, Aigis! We should celebrate!" Fuuka said. "Let's go somewhere fun."

"So you guys are leaving now?" Akihiko asked.

Minato narrowed his eyes at Akihiko. "Did you seriously think that 'we' didn't include you?"

"Huh? Oh, um… no?" Akihiko said, clearly thrown off. "But I can't really go out like this, so you guys can go ahead without me."

"Punch yourself in the face," Minato deadpanned.

"What?"

"Was that a joke?" Aigis asked earnestly. "Hm, regardless of whether or not it was a joke, I am amused."

Fuuka said, "Um, I think what Minato-kun is trying to say is that it would probably be silly for us to celebrate your victory without you."

"You're a kind translator," Akihiko said, half-glaring at Minato.

"Thank you?" Fuuka said uncertainly. "Anyways, please take your time doing whatever you need to do to get ready."

"We'll wait," Minato added.

"Oh, and please put some ice on that," Fuuka said, gesturing to Akihiko's temple again.

"Heh, don't worry about that. It's nothing. If you guys really want to wait, just give me a minute, and I'll be right back out."

Aigis immediately launched into a countdown. "Sixty. Fifty-nine. Fifty-eight."

Akihiko sighed. "Not literally a minute, Aigis."

"How many minutes shall I time you for, then? Two? Three?"

Minato looked Akihiko up and down and remarked, "You should probably take more than a minute. You're really sweaty."

Akihiko's eyes widened. "Wait, do I smell bad?" he asked, clearly embarrassed as he took a large step back away from his friends.

Minato said with a grin, "You smell like a winner."

"Oh, is this what a winner smells like?" Aigis asked, stepping forward and inhaling deeply.

"Does your sense of smell work like ours does, Aigis?" Fuuka asked curiously.

"St-stop that!" Akihiko said, backing away. "I'll be back!" he called as he hurried away toward the locker room.

"Was he blushing?" Fuuka asked.

After Akihiko disappeared from sight, Minato was the first to laugh, followed by a burst of giggles from Fuuka, and then a delayed, sudden cackle from Aigis.

* * *

Akihiko, Minato, and Aigis shared a sofa in the lounge, and Fuuka sat in a single armchair, quietly chatting with Aigis beside her.

After Akihiko had showered and changed in the locker room (and Aigis had sniffed him again, asking the others if this was what a loser smelled like), the four of them went to the beef bowl shop. Despite Akihiko's protests, the other three bought his dinner, preemptively paying for the multiple helpings they knew he would require. Even Aigis chipped in from the allowance that Mitsuru gave her.

After Akihiko had finally gotten sick of Fuuka and Minato giving him a hard time for not taking care of his injury, Aigis had held a makeshift ice pack to his temple while he ate. The owner of the shop, who recognized Akihiko from his frequent post-workout visits, asked if Aigis was his new girlfriend, and Akihiko nearly choked on a piece of beef. Then Aigis hit him on the back so hard his spine cracked. Fuuka laughed so hard she spit her food back into her bowl, and Minato just sat back and looked on, as if he was enjoying an interesting TV program.

Now as he meticulously cleaned his boxing gloves, Akihiko smiled to himself.

"What a weird day," he said under his breath.

Minato had been quiet beside him for a while, and when Akihiko looked over, he saw that Minato was starting to nod off.

"Hey, too much excitement for one day?" Akihiko asked, nudging Minato's arm with his elbow.

Minato started a bit at the contact. "Yeah… too much excitement. And too much beef bowl," he said, stifling a yawn. "Just kidding. There's no such thing as too much beef bowl…"

"Go to bed if you're tired."

"Bed… is too far away."

"You're pretty lazy, Leader."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

Minato didn't respond, so Akihiko returned his attention to his boxing glove, polishing every inch of it in small circles.

After a while, Aigis looked at the clock and said, "It is almost time for our study session."

"Study session?" Fuuka asked.

"Our class has a test tomorrow. Junpei-san and Yukari-san are going to 'cram' tonight, and I am going to join them."

"But I thought you don't need to study, because you can easily retain new information?"

"That is correct. But I like to feel included," she admitted, her smile almost embarrassed.

Fuuka nodded. "Of course. Where are you meeting them?"

"On the third floor."

"Well, I think I'm about ready for bed, so I'll accompany you," Fuuka said, getting up and straightening out her skirt. "Are you going to study too, Minato-kun?"

"Not tonight," Minato replied, sounding like he was about to pass out at any second.

Clearly not wanting to leave his side, Aigis started to protest, "But-"

"Come on, Aigis," Fuuka insisted, pulling Aigis along. "Good night, boys."

"Good night," Akihiko and Minato replied.

"But-"

"You don't want to keep Yukari-chan and Junpei-kun waiting, do you, Aigis?"

Once Fuuka had successfully dragged Aigis away, Akihiko asked, "Why aren't you going to study with them?"

"Don't want to."

"If your class has a test tomorrow, you should study. It must be a big deal if even Junpei is studying."

"I study when I can't sleep. I studied every night this week."

"Oh," Akihiko said shortly, looking away. "Okay."

Akihiko set his one glove down, moving on to work on his second glove.

A few minutes later, Minato was out cold. The steadiness of his breathing made Akihiko aware of his own tiredness, and eventually his hands slowed in their work as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Yukari and Junpei were arguing as loudly as ever, until Yukari threw the front door of the dorm open and then slammed it back in Junpei's face.

"Hey! What kinda lady throws a door in a guy's face?" Junpei yelled as he barreled into the lobby after Yukari.

"The kind of lady who thinks you're a big idiot!"

"C'mon, Yuka-tan, you have to admit that my shortcut was a faster way to get here."

"It would have been a faster way if it weren't for the part where we almost got mugged! Why would you think it's safe to go down dark alleyways like that at night?"

"You're the one who followed me!"

"Oh, so now this is my fault?"

"No, it's both of our faults!"

"It's definitely not my fault that you pushed me out of the way when you decided to make a break for it! So much for chivalry!"

"You're always going on about your feminist crap, and now you want chivalry? Whatever, let's just call it even and go upstairs before Aigis gets worried and-"

"Aigis should be worried about you, because I'm about to knock your lights out, Stupei!" Yukari declared, rolling her sleeves up.

"Crap, look," Junpei said, lowering his voice and pointing toward the sofa. "Minato's asleep."

"Oh, and so is Akihiko-senpai," Yukari observed, eying the boxing glove in his lap. "I don't think I've ever seen him asleep before. Huh."

"Gosh, Yuka-tan, you're so rude, running around screaming when Senpai and Minato are trying to catch some shut-eye!"

"I will kill you," Yukari hissed. "Let's go before you wake them up, you big jerk."

"Hey, look at that awkward angle Minato's sleeping in—looks painful. His neck is gonna hurt like hell when he wakes up."

"Well, aren't you considerate?" Yukari mocked.

"Seriously, Yuka-tan, you've gotta do something! We can't have our leader permanently looking all tilty-headed like Koromaru when he's confused!"

"Me? Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I don't wanna wake him up, and you're a girl, so you're more gentle or something!"

"I'll show you gentle," Yukari said, starting to roll up her sleeves again.

"Fine! Fine. I'll move him. Once again, the kind and considerate Junpei must save the day."

"Ugh, get over yourself."

Junpei tiptoed behind the sofa and grabbed both sides of Minato's head, propping him up in what looked like a comfortable position.

"What are you doing? His head isn't a basketball!" Yukari said from behind him.

Junpei spun around to shush her, accidentally letting go of Minato in the process. Junpei saw Yukari's eyes go wide, and then he turned back to see that Minato's head had plopped squarely onto Akihiko's shoulder.

"Uh oh," he said, slowly taking steps backwards until he was beside Yukari.

Yukari's whisper came out as more of a squeak. "Um, Akihiko-senpai didn't wake up at all, did he?"

Junpei shook his head. "Wh-what do we do?"

"I mean, well, Aigis is waiting on us and everything…"

"And we didn't really do anything wrong…"

The two of them exchanged a look and then for the second time that night, made a break for it, Yukari pushing Junpei out of the way as they ran for the stairs.

* * *

Akihiko awoke to the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs, but his attention was immediately redirected to the head of blue hair that was resting on his shoulder.

"Minato?" he said, blinking with confusion and seeing his unfinished boxing glove still sitting in his lap. "When did I even-?"

Looking back to Minato, Akihiko moved his shoulder a bit to see if it would wake him up, but there was no reaction.

"Hey," he said, wiggling his shoulder more, but to no avail. "Minato? Minato… Are you seriously that tired? I guess you did say you haven't been able to sleep all week. It must have finally caught up to you. But my shoulder can't be that comfortable…"

Minato's only reply was a light snore.

"Heh… all right. If you say so."

Careful not to jostle Minato too much, Akihiko returned to cleaning his second boxing glove.

As soon as he finished, Akihiko looked back and forth between Minato and the boxing glove, and then he gently wedged the glove between his shoulder and Minato's head.

"There. At least it's softer than a shoulder bone."

"Thanks," Minato said, voice heavy with sleep.

Akihiko froze.

"Minato?"

He peered down at Minato's face, but he still appeared to be fast asleep.

"Are you awake?"

There was no response.

"Well, you're welcome."

"Good," Minato said.

Blood rushed into Akihiko's cheeks. "Hey! If you're awake, then get up and go to bed!"

Akihiko started to scoot away, and Minato groaned lightly as he was forced to support his own weight and sit up straight. Akihiko's boxing glove fell from his shoulder and onto the couch cushion between them, and Minato stared at it curiously.

"Did you-?" he started to ask, but then he just left the question to linger in the air. "Thanks," he said again, more alert this time as he looked Akihiko in the eye.

"Yeah… you're welcome," Akihiko replied before looking away and picking up both of his gloves. Without another word, he stood up and swiftly made his way toward his room.

Once Akihiko was gone, Minato repeated softly to himself, "Good."

He leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes once more, a content smile spreading across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. After a decade on FFN, I'm finally getting with the times and branching out a bit, so this is my first post on AO3. If you liked this, good news! It's a prequel to a story called "Ready to Fall" that I will be uploading soon. I wrote that story first and then realized it needed a bit more backstory/context, so I wrote this prequel to flesh it out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
